The purposes of the research are (1) to determine the stability of behavior profiles based on behavior checklists describing disturbed children, and (2) to determine the prognosis for children differing in initial profile patterns. Parents of children for whom Child Behavior Checklists were filled out at intake, tilled out Checklists describing their children's behavior problems and social competencies following treatment. Behavior profiles based on the follow-up Checklists are being compared with those based on the initial Checklists to determine the stability and differential prognosis for different types of profiles in various age, sex and socio-economic groups.